Rias Gremory/Relationships
Occult Research Club Issei Hyodo Issei officially becomes Rias' boyfriend after the latter finally confesses his love for her in Volume 10 of the Light Novels. He took a long time to do this because he was traumatized in the incident with Raynare, which was affecting his relationships with all the girls. He was given permission to start a harem by Rias' mother so all the girls would be happy because they aren't going to give up just because he is in love with Rias. Akeno Himejima She is very close with Rias, having a master-servant relationship, but now she is one of her strongest rivals for Issei's love since she became his rival in Volume 5 and she fell in love with him in Volume 7 of the Light Novels. Akeno and Rias are bitterly fighting each other for Issei's love and she is considered her biggest rival. Yuto Kiba due to his past where he was part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project", which led him to his death. After which, he was revived by Rias to become her servant. Koneko Tojo She cares a lot for Koneko since she was one of her earliest servants, but is considered her love rival since Koneko is truly in love with Issei. Koneko fell in love with Issei in Volume 5 because he helped her overcome her powers that she feared to use. Koneko proposed to Issei that she wants to become his bride in Volume 11 of the Light Novels. Asia Argento Rias treats her like a sister since they live together but they also rivals for Issei's love since Issei also loves her, but she cares for her a lot. Xenovia She is a trustworhy servant but she considers her a love rival since she wants to have Issei's children and does have feelings for Issei as the series progresses. Irina Shido She is not a member of her Peerage but is part of the Angel's representation of the Allied Forces and is a member of Michael's Peerage. She considers her a good friend but is also considered a rival since she is Issei's childhood friend and has a crush since this time and does actually want to have a serious relationship with a possibility of children but would have a hard time since it could turn her into a Fallen Angel. Gasper Vladi Rias' first Bishop. Because his powers were uncontrolled prior to the series, he was sealed in the Academy by Rias and was not seen again until Volume 4 of the novels. Student Council Sona Sitri Rias and Sona are rivals, and they often compete in matches. Sona is one of Rias' best friends. She is jealous of Issei because he has helped Rias overcome many of her problems that she wanted to help Rias out with, but because of her position a a High-Class Devil, she didn't have the time to help her out and Issei did it so easily for her. She congratulates Issei for his promotion to Middle-Class Devil and tells him to protect and cherish Rias and considers him a very good friend for all that he has done for her and to call her by her first name like Rias. Phoenix Clan Riser Phoenix Prior to meeting Issei, Rias was engaged with Riser. However, Rias was against this and started a Rating Game with him. When Issei was about to be killed, she begged him not to do so and said that she will marry him. She confesses her love for Issei after he defeats Riser. Ravel, Riser's younger sister, is also another rival for Issei's love and moved with him in Volume 10 of the Light Novels. She does not mind being her concubine so long as she is with him. Gremory Clan Sirzechs Lucifer Sirzechs Gremory, is the older brother of Rias Gremory. Grayfia Lucifuge Grayfia Lucifuge is the Maid of the Gremory Clan, the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' older sister-in-law, and the mother of Milikas Gremory Rais's Nephew Lord Gremory Lord Gremory is the current head of the Gremory Clan. He is the father of Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer. Venelana Gremory Venelana Gremory is the mother of Rias Gremory and Sirzechs Lucifer. Milikas Gremory Milikas Gremory is the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, and the nephew of Rias Gremory. Next line after Rias as family head. Bael Clan Sairaorg Bael Sairaorg Bael is the next heir of the Bael Family and the cousin of Rias Gremory. Misla Bael Misla Bael is the mother of Sairaorg Bael and the Aunt of Rias Lord Bael Lord Bael is Venelana's brother. As such, he is Rias' uncle. Category:Relationships